leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM086
January 6, 2019 January 8, 2019 January 12, 2019 | en_op=Under The Alolan Moon | ja_op=未来コネクション | ja_ed=ブレス ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=宮田由佳 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=でんさおり | directorn=1 | director=でんさおり | artn=2 | art=香月麻衣子 | art2=山崎玲愛 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM081-SM090 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} I Choose Paradise! (Japanese: ココにきめた！ポケモン湯けむりパラダイス！！ I Choose Here! Pokémon Hot Spring Paradise!!) is the 86th episode of the , and the 1,025th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 16, 2018, in New Zealand on December 15, 2018, in Canada on December 22, 2018, in the United Kingdom on January 2, 2019, and in the United States on January 12, 2019. Blurb The Ultra Guardians are beside themselves with excitement, as Lusamine has booked them a day at the Pokémon Paradise Resort—and the hardworking Ride Pokémon are tagging along, too! Everyone enjoys the spa’s relaxing amenities, but Team Rocket shows up in disguise with other plans: stealing all the Pokémon they can! Fortunately, the Ride Pokémon have none of it, and they make sure to dash the troublemakers’ ambitions. Our heroes finish their spa day in total luxury, while Team Rocket ends up stuck in the mud with Bewear... Plot Thanks to Lusamine's efforts, , , and their Ride Pokémon board a ship headed for the Pokémon Paradise Resort. On the ship, explains to Ash that Pokémon Paradise Resort is a spa for Pokémon located on Akala Island that attracts customers from all over the world. states that their Ride Pokémon must be exhausted from all the Ultra Guardians' mission. is surprised to see on the ship, but an attendant reveals that Oranguru is a regular customer. Oranguru checks into Pokémon Paradise Resort first, and the group enter under the Ultra Guardians reservations. The attendant explains that the facility is divided into multiple areas, including the Care Area, where can have their Pokémon treated, and the fun-filled Play Area. Ash immediately says that he wants to go to the Play Area, but Mallow reminds him that they need to have their Ride Pokémon treated. Seeing , , and eagerly looking at the water slide, the group send all their Pokémon to have fun at the Play Area. However, decides to accompany the Ultra Guardians and their Ride Pokémon to the Care Area. The group is then lead to the counselling room to decide which course would be the best for each Ride Pokémon: is recommended the Fatigue Recovery Course, goes for the Joint Care Course, and settle on the Moisturizing Course, and finally, and are guided to the Stress Course. As the group goes to change their clothes, , who are revealed to be working at the resort, see this as their next chance to catch Pikachu. James stops from latching onto his head, to avoid their cover being blown. Meanwhile, the kids' Pokémon arrive at the Play Area, where it's filled with Trainers and their Pokémon enjoying the pool, volleyball field, and food stands. Most of the Pokémon run off to play in the water. and see relaxing on a lounge chair and decide to join her instead. The kids arrive at the hot springs; Ash dives into one and encourages the others to hurry in. Then, Flygon jumps in, causing a huge splash. Mallow is annoyed about Flygon copying Ash as the latter apologizes. Suddenly, Garchomp follows suit and causes another surge of water. Lillie sighs and suggests to Altaria that they enter slowly, however, Altaria has a different idea in mind and forces Lillie along as it jumps in. Lillie emerges from the water with a pouted face and tells the viewers not to try this at home. Later, the rest of the group enter the hot springs and enjoy themselves as Sophocles notices that Charizard, in particular, seems to be enjoying itself. explains that Charizard likes hot springs, and Rotom updates its internal data on Charizard. Mallow notes that there are a lot of Pokémon, which makes Ash wonder how their Pokémon are doing. Over in the Play Area, and Pikachu try to get a reluctant Torracat and Turtonator to try the water slide. Marowak tries to drag Turtonator over to the water slide, but Jessie intervenes and warns Marowak against forcing Turtonator into the water. Shortly after, James and arrive with a boat, and they convince all the Pokémon to hop aboard before trapping them. Team Rocket push the boat away to avoid any suspicion. While Kiawe and Charizard enjoy the hot spring a little more, everyone else leaves for their recommended courses. Team Rocket spies on them and bides their time, hoping that the Ride Pokémon will be too relaxed to fight back. At the Moisturizing Course, Altaria and Dragonair are given a mud treatment. Following Jessie’s recommendations, Lillie and Altaria rub some mud onto each other. Dragonair is nervous about the mud, but Jessie empties a mud bucket all over it, much to 's surprise. However, Dragonair ends up liking the mud, and Lana applies more mud onto Dragonair. At the Joint Care Course, Sophocles and Metang are given flower crowns and the attendants instruct Sophocles to use some aroma oil on Metang. Sophocles begins applying the oil on Metang, but there's a part that he cannot reach. gives Sophocles a brush, allowing him to extend his reach. At the Stress Course, Flygon and Garchomp are given the chance to swim as much as they'd like. Flygon eagerly jumps into the water and performs fast butterfly strokes. Garchomp enters the water as well, swimming fast after Flygon. Ash and Mallow realize that Garchomp and Flygon are rivals and join Meowth in a cheer for their Pokémon. At the Fatigue Recovery Course, Kiawe tries to give Charizard a massage but doesn't know where to press. Luckily, James, who claims to have massaged 10,000 Pokémon, appears and helps Kiawe massage Charizard, much to its enjoyment. After the massage, James rejoins his teammates and they prepare to execute the next stage of their plan. Meanwhile, the classmates have regrouped and discuss the benefits of the various treatments. At Lana's insistence, everyone begins heading over to the flower bath treatment. Suddenly, Team Rocket calls for them, claiming that they are hosting an exclusive Pokémon health appliance event. The kids are interested, and Team Rocket gets them away from their Ride Pokémon before Jessie fires a net at the group. Team Rocket removes their disguises and recites their . Then, James points the net gun at the Ride Pokémon, but Garchomp charges forward and knocks the net gun out of his hand. Team Rocket decides to flee after realizing that the treatments had the opposite effect and actually energized the Ride Pokémon. As Team Rocket fly off in their balloon, Ash and his classmates notice their Pokémon in a cage. At Ash's command, the Ride Pokémon fly after Team Rocket. James has Mareanie use , but Metang blocks the attack with its oiled body. Garchomp and Flygon break open the cage, causing the Pokémon to fall, but they are safely caught by the Ride Pokémon. Team Rocket sees that their plan has failed and attempts to get away, but the kids refuse to let Team Rocket get away unscathed. The Ride Pokémon launch a combined , , , and combo on Team Rocket's balloon, causing it to explode and the trio are sent flying. Unexpectedly, emerges from a water slide and rescues the trio from blasting off. The classmates are reunited with their Pokémon and together they enjoy the flower bath. Meanwhile, Team Rocket and Bewear are bathing in a hot spring. Team Rocket is starting to feel hot, so Jessie attempts to get out, but Bewear stops her. Meowth translates that Bewear wants them to count to 100 first. With no other choice, Team Rocket starts counting while their bodies are slowly turning red from the heat. Nearby, Oranguru observes them from another hot spring. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Reception staff * Attendant * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * (×4) * * * * * * Trivia * Poké Problem: Which one sees my Ride Pokémon as a rival in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Garchomp * , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * After her Ride forces her to quickly jump into the hot spring, breaks the fourth wall by telling the children watching to not try it at home. * The English dub of the episode was released on the iTunes Store on December 30, 2018, on Google Play on January 6, 2019, and on Amazon Video on January 8, 2019, 13, 6, and 4 days before it aired in the United States, respectively. Errors Dub edits In other languages |da= |fi= |fr_eu= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |he= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 086 Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes storyboarded by Saori Den Category:Episodes directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes animated by Rei Yamazaki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Einfach paradiesisch! es:EP1029 fr:SL086 it:SM086 ja:SM編第86話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第86集